It Takes Two
by saskiagrace22
Summary: Zick version of the film 'The Parent Trap' with my own take on it x
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this another idea I've had recently, basically this is the Zick version of the film 'The Parent Trap' but with my own twist, hope you like it, please leave your views on a review or on my twitter, i'd love to hear them x**

* * *

"Daisy, have you finished packing yet?" Nick called from the bottom of the stairs to his 11 year old daughter. They were moving house today, a big step for the both of them after living in London for the past 10 years, but after Nick received a promotion on the outskirts of Holby at St. James' Hospital, he was stupid to turn it down, and a change was just what they both needed right now.

"Ready Dad" She cheerfully called, emerging at the top of the stairs, her hands loaded with bags and suitcases. She was a real girly girl, her long dark brown hair always perfectly styled with not a hair out of place.

"OK then kiddo, let's do this" He smiled, pulling her into a hug as she descended the stairs. "You are happy aren't you?" He asked, kissing the top of the her head as he held her. Daisy was his absolute world and Nick was hers. It was just the two of them but that worked perfectly well. She was the ultimate daddy's girl; always had been, which was expected considering he had brought her up alone; he was her world.

"Of course I am" She smiled up at him, "If you're happy, then I'm happy" She confirmed, gripping onto the back of his shirt as she hugged him, "now come on let's go" She rolled her eyes, ushering him out of the door as she picked up her bags.

"Some things never change" He chuckled, shaking his head lightly as he followed her out oft he door. Like always she was the one to take charge and put him in his place. She had such a strong personality.

.

"Here we are" Nick pointed out as they finally pulled up at their new apartment, tapping Daisy on the arm to awake her from the long journey.

"Wow, this looks impressive Dad" Daisy gasped, taking in the exterior of their new house as she climbed out of his Merc.

"This is our new start Dais" Nick exhaled, walking around the car to join her, "I promise you will love it here, some of my best memories are in Holby" He smiled to himself, reminiscing of all those times he held.

"I know I will" She smiled up at him. She had never been to Holby in her life but there was just something about it that felt strangely welcoming and homely to her.

"Right come on" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he picked up her bag, "let's go and get unpacked and get you ready for your first day at school tomorrow" He smiled as they both headed up towards their new home. This was the start of something new for the both of them.

* * *

"Poppy come on, I've not got time to be late today" Zoe shouted, tapping her fingers along the kitchen worktop as she waited for her 11 year old daughter to finish getting ready for school. Poppy was the double of her mother in all ways, both looks and personality wise. It was just the two of them, always had been; and it worked perfectly well.

"Yes yes, I'm coming" Poppy groaned as she trailed into the kitchen, dragging her feet as she came, "do I have to go to school today mum?" She sighed.

"Don't start this today please" Zoe shook her head, "you know you have to go to school and you know I can't afford to be late for work any more" She sighed, slipping on her heels before guiding Poppy out of the door and into the car.

"Right, please be good" Zoe instructed as she pulled up outside the school, "I don't want any phone calls to say you've gotten into trouble again, ok?" She asked.

"OK" Poppy rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the car, "but you know that wasn't my fault mum" She groaned.

"It never is sweetheart" She chuckled lightly. Her daughter was the exact copy of her at that age, she was always getting into all kinds of mischief, but just like her mum, she got away with it. She was a definite Mummy's girl.

"and where do you think I get that from?" Poppy joked as she leant through the car window to her mum.

"you are cheeky" Zoe shook her head, tapping her playfully on the nose, "Now go or you'll be late"

"Love you" Poppy called as she began to walk away, catching sight of her friends at the school gates as she headed to join them.

"Love you too" Zoe shouted as she watched her head into school before heading to work herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good luck today sweetheart" Nick pulled Daisy into a hug as he pulled up at her new school, "You'll be absolutely fine" He tried to reassure her, kissing the top of her head as he pulled away, "stop worrying" He chuckled lightly, tickling her under the chin with a single finger as he seen how anxious she was.

"What if I don't make any friends?" She worried, the nervousness obvious in her voice.

"You'll be fine, trust me" Nick reassured her, taking hold of her hand, "I'm never wrong am I?" He questionned, raising an eyebrow as he squeezed her hand lightly. "You've never had problems making friends, you'll have loads by the end of the day"

"I hope so" Daisy halfheartedly smiled, climbing out of the car, "I hope your first day goes ok Dad" She called back through the window.

"thanks darling, I'll see you later" He flashed her a wink, "love you" He called as she walked off to start her new day alone.

Walking down the path that led to the school building, Daisy was so nervous and worried about being the new kid again that her eyes were fixed on the path before her. "Sorry" She nervously apologised as she bumped into another young girl, the books she was carrying dropping to the ground below, "I didn't see where I was going" She mumbled, crouching down and quickly scooping up all her belongings from the floor; eagerly wanting to rush away from the awkward situation as soon as possible.

"Yeah well you should be more careful then" The other girl spat, "posh little snob" She sniggered, towering over her as Daisy got back up onto her feet.

"Woah" Daisy gasped, her breath catching as she stood up to look at the girl in front if her, her eyes widening as she tried to work out whether she was actually seeing this.

"Woah" Poppy repeated, frozen to the spot as she stared back at Daisy.

"This is weird" Daisy slowly added, her eyes still firmly fixed on Poppy as she edged a little closer.

"Really weird" Poppy agreed, nodding her head lightly.

"You look like me" Daisy pointed out, holding the palm of her hand to her own cheek.

"and you look like me" Poppy gasped.

"How is this possible?" Daisy questionned.

"I don't know but this is really freaking me out" Poppy replied.

"Oh gosh, I'm going to be so late" Daisy panicked as the school alarm began to ring and everyone around them quickly hurried off to class. She was always a good girl, rarely getting into trouble and being late on her first day of school definitely wouldn't have set the right impression.

"Follow me, I know somewhere we can skip class" Poppy grabbed hold of her hand, dragging her off into the opposite direction of the school building.

"Skip class? is that allowed?" Daisy asked, trying to pull back from Poppy's leading hand. She was so nervous, never ever had she done something like this before, but she there was no way she was going object to her first actual friend in Holby.

"You really are a posh little snob aren't you" Poppy chuckled, rolling her eyes as she took her into a secluded spot at the back of the sports building where nobody would see them. It was obvious that this was a regular thing for Poppy as she instantly took a spot on the step, patting the floor beside her for Daisy to sit down. "What year are you in?" Poppy asked as she pulled a drink from inside her bag.

"7, it's my first day today, me and my dad moved here yesterday" Daisy replied. "How about you?" She asked.

"I'm in year 7 too" Poppy replied "So you're 11?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be 12 on November 5th" Daisy responded.

"November 5th" Poppy spat out her drink, coughing a little as she tried to get out her words "Me too" She gasped, the whole situation becoming more and more strange for her liking. "What's that you're holding?" She asked, noticing the chain around Daisy's neck that she had constantly been playing with.

"Oh my locket, I've had it since I was a baby, it has a picture of my mum inside.. the only picture I actually have of her" She mumbled a little as she looked down at her feet, she rarely talked about her mum, it wasn't a topic she was comfortable with, especially when everybody else her age knew their mum. She toyed with the chain in her hand running it along her fingers; it had always been a comfort to her.

"No way" Poppy gasped, reaching under her school shirt to pull out her own necklace, "I have a locket too" She revealed, holding it out in her hand for Daisy to see, "with a picture of my dad in it.." She added, clutching at it tightly.

Daisy turned to look at her, both girls holding their lockets out in their hands, the reality of the situation soon becoming clear to them both as they looked up at eachother. "OK, on the count of 3 we both open our lockets?" Poppy proposed, "one... two... three.."

"That's my mum" Poppy choked, reaching out to take a closer look at Daisy's locket.

"and that's my Dad" Daisy's mouth dropped as she reached out for Poppy's locket. "So if your mum is my mum and my dad is your dad" Daisy began "and we're both born on November 5th, then you and I are like sisters?"

"Sisters? Daisy, we're like twins" Poppy squealed, throwing her arms around her as they both gripped onto each other in an embracing hug.


End file.
